The present invention relates to a band to be worn by a person or animal for identification and/or safety purposes, for providing resistance during exercise, for containing articles, or for the like, and more particularly, to such a band which may be quickly and easily adjusted for use on limbs having various dimensions, and for use by wearers of various sizes.
Bands which are worn on the limb of a person or animal are well known. Most common is the use of such bands on the armxe2x80x94xe2x80x9carmbands.xe2x80x9d Such armbands have long been used for a myriad of applications as an effective and efficient means of identifying the wearer, making the wearer more visible in certain conditions, providing resistance for exercise, containing articles, and the like. However, although the prior art is developed, certain deficiencies in this general area exist.
One of the earliest and most simple types of armbands is created by tying a piece of cloth around the arm of the wearer. The color of the cloth helps to distinguish the wearer from others. One well known use for such armbands is in the area of recreational sports, where one team may wear armbands having one color and the other team may wear armbands having another color so that the players on each team are distinguishable from each other during play. However, this type of armband suffers from a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that such armbands are difficult to don without the help of othersxe2x80x94tying a piece of cloth on one""s own arm is difficult to accomplish, since the hand of the arm onto which the cloth is being tied cannot be used. This is particularly true when the armband is being tied to the upper arm. Another disadvantage is that these types of armbands do not satisfactorily stay in position on the wearer""s arm. This is true because such armbands do not provide any significant tension on the wearer""s arm to resist slipping. For example, an armband tied to a person""s upper arm may gradually slide down toward the elbow, and eventually down to the wrist. The wearer would disadvantageously be required to keep pulling the armband back up into the proper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,671 to Thim attempts to obviate the deficiencies of the above-described armband by providing a band which includes an annular, flexible sleeve of cloth in which is provided a central annular pocket between outer portions. An annular flat elastic band is captured in the pocket with its wide dimension generally perpendicular to the radius of the band and sleeve but is allowed to move in the pocket. However, this design suffers from disadvantages of its own. One such disadvantage is that the band may not fit all wearers. The maximum size of the band is limited by the size of the cloth sleeve and by the capacity of the elastic band to stretch without breaking, and the minimum size of the band is limited by the size of the elastic band in the contracted state. Thus, if the band were dimensioned to fit a small child""s wrist, it would likely not be able to stretch sufficiently to fit the thigh of a large adult. Conversely, if the band were dimensioned to fit the thigh of a large adult, the elastic would likely not be able to contract sufficiently to fit the wrist of a small child. Moreover, it may be undesirable in certain circumstances to have the cloth sleeve gathered into undulations or ruffles while in the contracted state, as such may interfere with the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,653 to Sieloff discloses an armband assembly adapted to be transportively worn about a person""s arm for carrying a portable radio. The armband assembly includes a first strap assembly for retainably encircling the person""s arm to be transportively carried thereon and a second assembly fixedly secured to the first strap assembly for at least partially enclosing the radio so as to retainably mount the radio. The first strap assembly includes mating portions of a hook-and-loop fastening system at either end thereof, and may include a band of elastic-like stretch material. However, while this design may provide some degree of adjustability, that adjustability may not be sufficient to accommodate the various limbs of persons or animals of varying sizes. What would be desirable is some mechanism for providing a further degree of adjustability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,101 to Gallmeyer discloses a weighted armband having pair of buckles are fixed in spaced relation to the band along one end thereof, and a pair of flexible straps extending in spaced-apart, generally parallel relation outwardly from the opposite end of the band. Each of the straps is provided with a portion of a hook-and-loop fastener on the outer surface thereof, and a pair of mating hook-and-loop fasteners is provided on the outer surface of the band. When the device is worn each of the straps extends from the end of the band laterally along the surface of the person""s arm, extends through a corresponding one of the buckles, and then is returned back past the end of the band to be in mating engagement with the fastener on the band. However, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,653 to Sieloff, while this design may provide some degree of adjustability, that adjustability may not be sufficient to accommodate the various limbs of persons or animals of varying sizes. Moreover, this design is disadvantageously complex, in that it requires, among other things, buckles which must be stitched into the band, and as such is relatively expensive to produce.
What is desired, therefore, is a band to be worn by a person or animal for identification and/or safety purposes, for providing resistance during exercise, for containing articles, or for the like, which is relatively easy to don without the help of others, which stays securely in position on the wearer""s limb, which is adjustable so as to fit the limbs of substantially all potential wearers, which does not interfere with the wearer while being worn, and which is relatively simple in design and inexpensive to produce.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a band to be worn by a person or animal for identification and/or safety purposes, for providing resistance during exercise, for containing articles, or for the like which is relatively easy to don without the help of others.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a band having the above characteristics and which stays securely in position on the wearer""s limb.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a band having the above characteristics and which is adjustable so as to fit the limbs of substantially all potential wearers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a band having the above characteristics and which does not interfere with the wearer while being worn.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a band having the above characteristics and which is relatively simple in design and inexpensive to produce.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by provision of a band to be worn on the limb of a person or animal. The band includes an outer member having a longitudinal axis and having a first longitudinal end and a second longitudinal end, and an inner surface on which is provided one of a mating pair of fastening elements. A strap is attached to the outer member adjacent to the first longitudinal end thereof, the strap having a longitudinal axis which is transverse to the longitudinal axis of the outer member. The strap is attached to the outer member at both longitudinal ends of the strap so as to define a space between the strap the inner surface of the outer member. An elongated inner member having a first end and a second end is also provided. The inner member is formed of a flexible elastic material and has an outer surface. Attached to the outer surface adjacent to the first end is a first piece of the other of the mating pair of fastening elements, and attached to the outer surface adjacent to the second end is a second piece of the other of the mating pair of fastening elements.
The first end of the inner member passes through the space defined between the strap and the inner surface of the outer member, and the first piece of the other of the mating pair of fastening elements attached to the inner member is detachably fastened to the one of a mating pair of fastening elements provided on the outer member. The second piece of the other of the mating pair of fastening elements attached to the inner member is detachably fastened adjacent to the second longitudinal end of the outer member to the one of a mating pair of fastening elements provided on the outer member. The band is adjustable to accommodate limbs of various sizes by adjusting the position along the inner surface of the outer member where the first end of the inner portion is detachably connected.
Preferably, the outer member comprises a fabric material, and has an outer surface to which is applied an appliquxc3xa9. Most preferably, the appliquxc3xa9 is formed from a material selected from the group consisting of a reflective material, a glow-in-the-dark material, a non-reflective vinyl with a multi-color decoration, an embroidery, a direct screen print, a heat applied transfer, a fabric material, and combinations of these, and the appliquxc3xa9 includes a logo printed thereon or formed therein.
It is also preferable that the mating pair of fastening elements comprises a hook-and-loop fastening system. In this case, it is most preferable that the one of a mating pair of fastening elements provided on the outer member comprises the loop portion of the hook-and-loop fastening system, and the other of the mating pair of fastening elements attached to the inner member comprises the hook portion of the hook-and-loop fastening system.
The strap is preferably formed from a material selected from the group consisting of a vinyl material, a cloth material, and combinations of these, and the strap may include instructions printed thereon or formed therein. It is also preferable that inner members having varying lengths are interchangeable to provide further adjustability.
The invention and its particular features and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered with reference to the accompanying drawings.